


My Love

by fxreignmagiic



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Glaggie - Freeform, Gleggie - Freeform, Omg these two are cuties and they deserve the world, Oneshot collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:33:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26826676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxreignmagiic/pseuds/fxreignmagiic
Summary: Basically terribly written glaggie/gleggie oneshots.
Relationships: Maggie Greene/Glenn Rhee
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	My Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever oneshot, enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie is keeping a secret and Glenn is determined to find out what it is, no matter what it takes. This one-shot takes place in Alexandria when everyone finally gets settled in (between seasons 5 and 6).

Maggie's POV  
I sit at my desk, writing a story for fun. I mean, really there isn't much to do in the apocalypse. I write quickly like the speed of light, trying to finish before Glenn gets home and distracts me as he usually does when he sees me working. I suddenly stop, with a blank mind. Seconds ago I was writing like there was no tomorrow, but now my mind is as empty as a blank piece of paper. I start to wonder, will Glenn and I have a future together? Will we have children? Will they be healthy? Will I make it out of the birth alive? Will they grow to be as tough as their parents? These thoughts flooded my mind, shortly being cut off by my lovely husband opening the front door of our home. Oh boy, here we go. I'll never be able to write now.   
"Hi honey," Glenn says, interrupting my thoughts once again.   
"Hi babe. How was your watch?"  
"Boring as usual. Shot a couple of walkers that got too close to the walls. Y'know, normal, same old, watch."   
I can tell he's hiding something from me.   
"What's wrong," I ask out of curiosity.  
"Nothin'."  
"Y'know you can tell me whatever's on your mind, right?"  
"Yeah... it's just the new guy. He didn't listen to the procedure and got bit."  
"Oh. I'm so sorry!"  
I run up to comfort him. He hugs me back, taking me into his embrace.   
"I love you," I mumble.  
"I love you too hon," he quickly replies.

The Next Day  
Glenn's POV  
I wake up to birds singing happy tunes, a sign up dawn upcoming. I look to my left, to see the love of my life sprawled out adorably next to me. I chuckle, and quickly pull myself up from the warm comfort of the bed to the cold embrace of the bedroom. I slowly but surely walk over to the taupe colored dresser. I pull out a beige polo shirt and khakis. They are a little tattered, but they work (considering that they cover parts of my body I only let my wife see). Since neither Maggie or I have watch anytime today, I decide to walk downstairs to give Maggie breakfast in bed. As I walk down the cold steps, I start to recall what had happened yesterday with the new guy.

Flashback  
It was like any other day. Glenn had watch at noon, and needed to show the new guy, Jeremy, the process and procedure for any of his future watch shifts. The two men sit in the watch tower that's painted with rust, threatening to collapse any moment.  
"Hey Glenn! I really think I'm getting the hang of this!"   
"Yeah, just focus. Don't let the walkers get too close to the walls."  
But that's exactly what Jeremy did.  
"I got this."  
Jeremy hops down into the walker infested land, outside of the walls. All of a sudden, one walker catches him by surprise, startling the man. Realizing his mistake of letting his guard down, the rest of the walkers start to take him down, all the while Glenn is forced to watch. 

Present Time  
Glenn's POV  
I shake my head, canceling out the horrific thoughts that were flooding my mind seconds ago. I walk into the kitchen, smelling the aroma which consists of chili, from the night before. I open the cabinet, grabbing the Bisquick, with the idea of making pancakes. After cooking my delicious pancakes. I lay them on a glass plate with a side of orange juice to serve to Maggie. I steadily walk up the steps leading to our bedroom, careful not to spill the orange juice. Once I arrive, I place the plate and juice on the nightstand.   
"Maggie, babe, wake up!"  
I place a kiss on her soft lips.   
"What- oh," she notices the breakfast and realized it's for her.  
"You should eat before it gets cold, or before I eat it all first..." I tease her.  
"Well in that case," she says beginning to rub the sleep from her eyes to see her food better. As she begins to eat, I walk to the dresser to get her clothes for the day so she doesn't have to. I grab her favorite forest green tank top with black leggings. Once she finishes eating, I take her plate downstairs as she leaves the bed to take a shower. I decided to spoil her this morning since she's been working extra hard lately, more than any of us honestly. Interrupting my thoughts once again, I debate whether I should tell Maggie about the incident yesterday. As I contemplate, I decide the only reasonable answer it to tell her. So, after one long conversation, she hugs me tightly not letting go until she's had enough and kisses me.  
"Babe, I'm glad you told me," she adds after the kiss.  
"I wasn't sure if I should have or not."  
"How about we promise we tell each other everything, no matter what."  
"I'd like that, babe."  
But that's not what happened.

The Afternoon  
Glenn's POV  
After another long day of watch, I arrive home, finally able to forget about the hardships of this world. Not too long afterwards, Maggie walls in, avoiding me. I obviously get concerned, but I don't want to push it. Maybe she's had an even longer day than me. I wouldn't be surprised if she just wants to sleep and knows that I will keep her from that. After kicking off my shoes, I walk to our bedroom. I open the door and see Maggie laying in bed, still wearing her clothes. She avoids eye contact, as I walk across the room to the dresser. I change into pajamas in front of Maggie, bare ass, hoping that will cheer her up. Once I'm dressed, I turn around to see her not amused at all. She looks stressed, annoyed, worried, and confused all at the same time.   
"Babe, you look pale, what's wrong?"  
"Nothing, I promise."  
"I don't believe you," I start to push, "tell me what's wrong."  
"I told you, it's nothing," she demands, starting to get defensive.  
"Are you keeping a secret from me? Remember yesterday you said we wouldn't keep secrets from each other anymore."  
"I don't have a secret. I told you this already."  
Something is bothering her, and I know the only logical way to make her confess what was on her mind.   
"Babe, if you won't tell me, I'm gonna have to make you. Trust me, you won't like it."  
Her face gets even more pale, which I didn't think was even possible, with a slight blush. I smirk a little at the light tint of pink on her cheeks. I start to walk over towards the bed, to her. A confused yet anxious expression spreads across her face more and more as I step closer to the bed, in anticipation. As I start to approach the bed, she scoots back a bit, full of tension. I start to crawl on the bed and I pull her close. I'm on top of her, kissing and sucking the sensitive areas on her collar. I then start to whisper naughty things into her ear, that makes her blush like a tomato.   
I chuckle and say huskily, "You still don't want to tell me your secret? Fine, have it your way. Just remember, I warned you and said you wouldn't like this."   
As I pull away from her face, my hands start to travel under her shirt, to her hips. I start to kiss her breasts, creating hickeys. As more sexual tension is created, she starts laughing crazily. I began to tickle her, forcing the secret out of her. I knew the only way to make her talk was this.  
"Fine! Fine! I surrender!" She barely manages to say, covered by her laughter.  
I stop ticking her to let her catch her breathe.  
"Tell me, what's wrong."  
Her expression quickly goes back from joy to worry.   
"I don't know. You'll be mad."  
Suddenly, only one thought goes to my mind.  
"Are you cheating on me?"  
"No! I would never! You know that, babe."  
"Then how could I ever get mad at you."  
"I'm... pregnant."  
My face gets heated. My body freezes. It feels like time has stopped.  
"Are you serious?!"  
Her face is full of pure terror as started to yell.  
"How could I ever get mad at you for this? This is amazing news babe!"  
I kiss her like she is the only woman that has ever existed, which she was to me. As I pull away, I see her start to feel relieved, knowing I wasn't mad at her.  
"Babe, we're going to be parents! I'm so happy! Thank you for telling me!"  
That night, I held her close, reassuring her that I was going to be with her every step of the way, no matter what. She and the baby were the only things that mattered, and that will ever matter to me.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked my first one-shot lmao.


End file.
